Stay with me
by Cherry-Lally
Summary: Sayoran is a walking ghost, who can’t rest in peace until he helps a certain girl. Sakura is a lonely girl, always lying to herself that she’s okay but obviously need someone. Will Sayoran be able to help her out and rest in peace af
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Sayoran is a walking ghost, who can't rest in peace until he helps a certain girl. Sakura is a lonely girl, always lying to herself that she's okay but obviously need someone. Will Sayoran be able to help her out and rest in peace after that?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS…

-

-

-

**Title:** Stay with me

_Two pairs of amber eyes where clearly showing a worried expression. A man with a white coat appeared from the emergency room looking at her way. _

_- H-how's ….my son? She asked the doctor heading her way. He shocks his head, giving the woman a heartbreak look. The woman pushed the white dressed man and leaped to the emergency room to where her precious boy laid. As she reached the room, she grabbed his pale cold hands in hers, crying._

2 years later in Japan

"Sayoran..." a voice rang in his head. Fluttering his eyes open, everything looked white and blue for him. And when he sat up, he notice he was floating in the mid air. When he looked down he could see people walking everywhere, a place with a familiar view.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud.

He could hear a loud echoing laugher around him, but couldn't see the person anywhere.

"W-who's there?" he asked in a demanding tone, looking very pissed and annoyed. Maybe it was another of his freaky weird dreams.

"I don't have a real name, son. Just something or someone you usually call God. Since you're impatience I'm going to say it straight to you then. Li Sayoran, you're a walking ghost." The voice stopped letting the boy think for himself. Sayoran, the name sounded familiar to him, did God meant his name was Li Sayoran? He showed one of his annoying look, hating for being confused. Now when he was thinking about it, he couldn't remember a thing about his background. He only understood the words, everything else where empty.

"What's that suppose to me mean? That I'm dead?" he asked.

"Yes, if you put it in that way. And since you're a walking ghost you neither belong to a place you call Heaven or Hell. Walking ghosts don't have a place, you'll forever wonder around not feeling a thing. But of course you can change that fact. You either do something good to rest in peace, or you'll hate and curse all people and be stuck"

"And if I'm doing some bad mischief's on the humans?" it seemed like it wasn't a smart question, for right then a hard gush of hot wind hit his face. His eyes widened, and a saw a scary huge port in front of him. It was a glint of Hells port. It quickly vanished as it appeared. "As you probably figure it out, that's the gate where my Hells power lay. You'll be punished as other. Now, I'm leaving you to think what you'll like to do... It's up to you to come up with something good." By that, the voice died.

Sayoran just starred blankly for awhile. Since he was dead anyway, why should he be rushing? Deciding to fly and look around, he immediately found the place very cosy and comfortable.

He suddenly stopped after a moment beside a white house to take a rest. It was a little too much to look around, even if he had all the time there was. Bored already, he wanted to do something else and came up with an idea to see the house owner. He peeked inside through one of the open windows and saw a girl around his age talking to a phone with someone.

"Don't worry too much dad. I'll be fine" he heard her say, but to him she was having another look that showed the other way. He cooked his eyebrow and flew through the walls and sat in India style in the air looking at her straight. She was cute, honey haired and had green eyes.

_My favourite colour_, he thought then came to realize about how he could now that.

"Bye, love ya too" and she hung up. Sayoran was in such a deep thought that he didn't notice her look up. At first nothing happened, but after awhile he jumped hearing her scream. Since he wasn't used to being a ghost yet he started to talk directly to her

"W-what, what? Where's the fire!" He looked around and then at the girl who was now on the floor looking oddly at his direction.

"W-who are you! And what _are_ you!" she pointed shockingly.

**To be continued...**

**Cherry-Lally:** Good or bad? Want me to continue or erase the story? Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:** Syaoran is a walking ghost, who can't rest in peace until he helps a certain girl. Sakura is a lonely girl, always lying to herself that she's okay but obviously need someone. Will Syaoran be able to help her out and rest in peace after that?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS…

-

-

-

-

"I see..." nodded the emerald eyed girl when Syaoran, who had no other chance but to explain what he was. Well of course he could run away, but for some reason he didn't. At first she freaked out when he told her he's a ghost, then after one hour of trying to convince her he wasn't going to do anything (yet) to her, she just sat there on the kitchen chair in her own world mumbling the same sentences.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore, and didn't know why he didn't left at the first place. The girl didn't seem to budge at all now, and it was getting on his nerve.

"Keh..." with that, he planned to take his leave, when suddenly he felt her tag on his shirt. He stopped and glared at her. "What!" he roared not surprising her, since he had been doing that a lot before.

"Stay with me"

Syaoran cooked his eyebrow, not sure if he had heard her right. "I don't know what you're trying to say here. And don't touch me" he flinched away.

"I said, stay with me" she repeated this time in a determined tone. The amber eyed boy couldn't believe her. "And why should I stay with a noisy girl like you?" for a second he saw that expression. The one she used when she talked on the phone. But it lasted just in a flash before hearing her say "Because, I can help you"

"Really? And what can you do miss-I'm- so-obviously-scared-of-ghosts?" he pointed dryly. He didn't like that creepy smile she gave him. "Certainly, I'm scared of ghosts. But I'm not scared of you, so it means you're not a real ghosts" okay that didn't make any sense. She continued since she could read that questioning look of his.

"First, a ghost can't be touched by normal human"

"You're right, certainly you must be the weird one" interrupted Syaoran.

"Second I should be able to see through you" an anime mark on her head appeared.

"How do you know how ghosts should be like?" Pointed Syaoran

"And Third you where able to get through our ghosts barrier" the girl tried to ignore his comments.

"Okay that last part was laaaame girl. That barrier could just be another fake thing. Sorry to tell you this, but the seller had tricked you" he stopped babbling away when he heard the most interesting part which surprisingly came out from her.

"You're not dead, which means you're probably lying somewhere in coma. And for your information lone-wolf my name is Kinomoto Sakura"

* * *

"My my...that girl is a sharp one" someone chuckled, watching the young couple up from somewhere. He grinned as his glasses flashed in the light.

**To be continued...**

**Cherry-Lally:** well that was chapter 2. And everyone who reviewed "Stay with me" I really appreciate that. THANKS A LOT! Oh and thanks for correcting Syaoran's name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery:** Syaoran is a walking ghost, who can't rest in peace until he helps a certain girl. Sakura is a lonely girl, always lying to herself that she's okay but obviously need someone. Will Syaoran be able to help her out and rest in peace after that?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS…

-

-

-

Grumbling, the chocolate haired boy followed the emerald eyed girl. He had been doing that the next following day at her school. It was quite funny somtimes, because no one else could see him, and he would always do some small pranks in every classes like moving stuff from someone elses table, which ended with a blue eye for the person because it belonged to some cool guy. But the boring part was that, Sakura would always interrupt somehow before it could get any worse.

"Stop brooding. And you should thank me for saving you from bad mischievous" whispered Sakura after the last class ended. Syaoran decided to pretend not hearing her.

"Sorry didn't catch that" he said boringly as he was yawning with his arm crossed behind his head not looking forward because he didn't have to get bumped into other people anyway.

He noticed her stop walking and opened his eyes only to see her flaming ones. He backed away a few inches collecting into a wall, sweatdropping.

"Now listen to me. You're pathetic and need to learn some respect to other people. I'm trying to help you here!" she said out loud facing him against a wall, just realising that everyone in the hall heard her. Everyone starred at her weirdly. It didn't look normal at all.

Blushing like a tomato, she grabbed Syaoran and ran quickly from the public like a maniac. Not looking where she was heading, she bumped into something hard, but didn't hit her back. Instead she was supported by a pair of strong arms. Looking up, with an even more furiously red face as he let go, she thought it was Syaoran who for once cared to help her was disappointingly someone else.

He was handsome (as handsome as Syaoran – thought Sakura), tall guy with dark hair and mystery blue eyes with matching glasses. And not like many around he wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans which looked very expensive.

Sakura was about to give Sayoran a glare for not helping her, but he was no where around.

"You should be careful. It's a bit slippery in her. The floor had just been cleaned" Sakura heard a guy say. That was then she realised that it belonged to the dark haired one who caught her.

"I-is that so? T-thanks...ha-ha-ha" laughed Sakura wearily feeling even more embarrassed. She stepped aside to let him pass, but he didn't move. "Y-yes?" she wondered if he wanted to say something more.

He smiled at her kindly. It wasn't a smile that strangers would dare to give; it was like he knew her. "Take care of your friend, something good might happen, Kinomoto-san" and with that he left leaving a puzzling Sakura. When she turned around to ask him how he knew her name he was already gone.

"Hoi, who's that guy? He's giving me the creep" Syaoran was suddenly beside her.

Sakura jumped a little, surprised by the sudden appearance. She then glared at him. "And where were you, leaving me behind!" she asked giving him a heartbreaking look or something.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, like always whenever things didn't make sense to him. "What are you talking about? I've been here all the time" he gave her an angry look, crossing his arm.

"Don't what me! I was looking for you, but you just happen to ru...HEY! Were you going? The library is to the left" she shouted running after him, missing the mystery dark haired guy behind a corner. He lifted his glasses up to his nose and continued to walk on while you could hear his light chuckle.

* * *

"Geesh, you're such a baby. Need to learn some..."

"Respect, that is some moral for other people. Blah, blah …already heard that crap for the tenth times of your stupid lectures. Woman can't you just leave me alone!" growled Syaoran, as he crossed his arms annoyingly. Whenever he was running of somewhere, she would always find him somehow.

"Nope" she smiled, that secretly smile again. She went further in the library, the end of the shelves and searched for some boosk under some weird register.

"You know. Why are you..." he started to ask but stopped.

"I know what?" her face hidden in the book.

"That creepy look you just gave me for example..."

"..."

"Okay then, why are you not with your friends? Those girls where going to watch movies together at their place"

"I'm busy with helping you right now" she murmured quitely...which was very hard to catch.

"Fine! Just minding someone else business is a real pain" he hid himself on the other side of the shelf. He stole a glance before he completely ignored her the rest of the day which was fine by her, as long he still was by her side.

* * *

The next day at math class, the teacher came in with another serious look.

"Class, I want you to welcome Hiragizawa Eriol (hope the name is right)" Ms. Takahashi said facing the door. Everyone was waiting for the new student to appear.

Sakura wasn't going to pay attention if she didn't felt the unpleasant pressure coming in. She looked up, her eyes widened in surprise. It was the same guy she bumped into.

He saw her and smiled. Everyone was wondering why he would do that, or if they knew each other.

"Syaoran, he's looking at...us" she turned around to face him, but he wasn't there beside her.

"Syaoran...?" she whispered, feeling that this time the second meeting with Hiragizawa was going to be different...

**To be continued...**

**Cherry-Lally:** That was chapter 3. I'm very sorry for the long delay -bowing-. I was supposed to update a little earlier. Hope you can forgive me;; And thanks so much for your very kind reviews! I hope you're still reading.

**Clues for the next upcoming chapter**: invisible, Syaoran in Hong Kong


End file.
